Snowdrop
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: After GoF Harry had no will to live anymore. No one really cares for him, Snape is his father but doesn't want him, and he is just a weapon. On the verge of death, his phoenix grandfather comes and shows him the truth. He is a girl named Snowdrop! Harry/?
1. Chapter 1: Dying Alone

Here's a new Harry Potter story. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Snowdrop

Chapter 1: Dying Alone

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Savior of the Wizarding World, had enough of it all. There he was, in his small room, beaten, bruised, and laying in his own blood. He was so tired of living.

It was his the summer after his fourth year of Hogwarts. It was a rough school year. Actually, it was always rough.

In second year, everyone, including his friends, Ron and Hermione, went against him when they believed that he was the evil heir of Slytherin. He had no one to turn to, no one to help him. He was alone as he was most of his life since his parents died.

Then he found the real heir, the spirit of the fifteen-year-old form of Tom Riddle Jr., later known as Lord Voldemort, the man who is out there somewhere and desires to kill him. He defeated him and found an artifact by accident. It revealed his true parentage. His mother was Lily Potter nee Evans, but his father wasn't James Potter! It was Severus Snape! Shocked but wanting answers, he took the artifact and went Snape after everything was cleared up.

Harry winced as he remembered the conversation he had with his potions professor.

_"I don't care that you're my son! I don't want you!"_

Professor Snape sneered those words with such disgust and his eyes filled with hatred. It broke Harry's heart that his real father didn't want him. It was ironic after finding out that Snape and James Potter never liked each other. Yet, James knew and still he sacrificed his life for a child that wasn't his own but his enemy's. It was sad.

Harry had took it hard. Though he told no one and never pushed it, he came to love Severus as a father. He never hated him in the first place, despite how he treated him. He never believed that he was out to get him in first year. Secretly, he even called him 'Papa', referring to James as 'Dad' and Lily as 'Mama'.

At third year, Sirius Black escaped. According to his friends and fellow wizards, he betrayed James and Lily to the Dark Lord and killed his friend and thirteen muggles. It didn't seem right though. The man was familiar and seem harmless from blurry memories. He had met Remus Lupin that year who was also a friend of James. He had taught him defense against the dementors. After finding out that Black was innocent, they caught the friend, the real traitor, Peter Pettigrew, who was hiding as Ron's pet rat. Peter, Sirius, and James became animgi for Remus, the werewolf. Sirius offered a home to Harry, which he had happily take, but after Pettigrew escape, he had to take back the offer to hide until claimed free. Lupin got fired for being revealed as werewolf. Harry was hurting again. The two men said to care about him, but they were doing nothing to help him when he tried to tell him about the Dursleys.

Then there was fourth year when the Triwizard Tournament was held. He was chosen as a fourth champion, despite the fact that only seventeen-year-olds could enter. He didn't do it, but everyone else believed he did. His friends abandoned him. He fought alone. He witness Cedric killed at the third task and Voldemort, the man who killed his parents, come back to life. No one believed him but Dumbledore and whose on his side. Again, his pleas to not live at the Dursleys were ignored. Harry sent back to them.

The piece of soul was also keeping him from dying now from his muggle disease. He had leukemia since he was six. The Dursleys refused to treat him, hoping that he would die from it. The soul piece was keeping him from getting worse or having leukemia affect his life.

To twist the knife in the wound, he was just a weapon. Dumbledore wasn't a bad person, but he wasn't a good one either. He was busy looking at the big picture and not truly caring about Harry. He put him with the Dursleys on purpose to cowed him into follow him and paid his friends to be with him in the first place. He was the one prophesied to completely get rid of the Dark Lord. He was the one with a piece of the said lord's soul inside him. He was the one protected for the sake of dying at the right time.

It wasn't fair. His parents gave up their lives for him! So he could live, but everyone was making him the way they wanted. Everyone saw the scar, not Harry. He knew that if he lived, they wanted him to become an auror, a magical police. It was never ending!

Now... Harry lost the will to live. He wanted to die!

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and lifted up. He didn't bother to struggle. He knew it was futile. No one care about him. All they wanted to do is be the hero and save them when he hated fighting and all he had to do in past with the stone, the basilisk, Pettigrew, and the tournament. Now he didn't care.

Vernon carelessly carried his nephew to the backyard and dropped him. He kicked him onto his back. Harry could see a knife in his beefy hand but didn't panicked. He felt relieved really. His uncle was going to kill him. Harry would be free at last and see his loving mother and caring stepfather again. Severus would be free of him too. No one else would die because of _Harry_ anymore.

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. He didn't even scream when the knife plunged into his chest. He was numb so he could only feel a little. He could also feel the soul piece's magic being pierced, destroying it and releasing the leukemia. It was finishing him off.

Harry weakly opened his eyes, seeing his uncle. He was different somehow. Harry could see a darkness in his obese body.

On instinct, Harry lifted his arm towards his uncle, tapping in on his magic. He purified the darkness somehow.

Uncle Vernon blinked and gasped when he saw Harry. He was panicking now and actually looking concern and scared for him!

"It's all right," Harry mumbled, "I'm going to see Mama and Dad now. It's over now."

He closed his eyes, knowing he will never open him again.

As he was fading, he felt a foreign hand on his forehead.

"No, my dear child, it's not over. You will not die like this."

* * *

Preview: What will happen to Harry? Will he live or will he get his wish. A surprise is to come about the truth about Harry.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

Here's chapter two. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: The Truth

Harry opened his eyes again, finding himself in a beautiful meadow. Various flowers covered the place and the sun was shining comfortably on him.

He felt different though. He felt so much lighter and free. He felt no pain. The stab wound was gone.

Did he die?

"No, my child, you did not die," the same voice from before said from behind him. He turned to faced a red-haired green-eyed man. He looked a lot like Harry's mother, Lily. What really got his attention was the feathered wings on his back.

"Hello Harry, my name is Karin. I'm your mother's father, your grandfather. Welcome to my world, the world of the phoenixes," the man said.

"What... I thought my grandparents on Mama, Dad, and Professor Snape's sides were dead. If you're really related to me, why didn't you take me away from the Dursleys," Harry said confused.

"Well, you see, I'm a phoenix and a pureblood wizard. Your mother, Lily, is actually your aunt's half sister. Lily's stepfather was a soldier and thought be dead at one time. In her grief, your grandmother and I got together until she found that he was alive. He took her back, knowing she had believed him to be dead. She was pregnant with your mother though. Though I knew that you were abused with your relatives, I was helpless to help you. The soul piece from the Dark Lord, Dumbledore's wards, and your glamour was keeping me from you."

"So, Mama was a half-blood, not a muggleborn?"

"No, the Evans family are actually squids. Your mother is the first witch in a long time. Her phoenix blood helped her out. So, she is really a pureblood with creature blood, which makes you a pureblood."

"I'm a phoenix too? Wait a minute, what glamour?"

"Of course, you're a phoenix. That's how you got rid of the darkness in your uncle. Anyway, James Potter put a glamour on you after he had half-blood adopted you. That's when half of the blood from your real father becomes his inside you. So you really truly have two fathers in blood, not just in your love for both James Potter and Severus Snape.

"The glamour put on you made you look as you do now and a fake birth certificate made to protect you and Severus Snape until the war was over. Unfortunately, Lily and James died before that could happen and no one, except for a few (that aren't Albus Dumbledore), knew who you truly were.

"Harry Potter never really existed. With the soul piece gone, you are no longer the one to defeat the Dark Lord anymore. That piece is what connected you to him and the prophecy. Without it, you are not the Boy-who-Lived anymore. You weren't even a boy in the first place. You are a beautiful girl with magic and phoenix blood; the daughter of Lily Evans, James Potter, and Severus Snape; Snowdrop Jamie Eileen Potter-Snape!"

"What!" Harry gaped. He wasn't a boy. He was really a girl! It may take time to get use to, but it was a way to start over and be himself... or herself.

Harry froze, thinking about his true name for his true female self, Snowdrop Jamie Eileen Potter-Snape. It all meant something and resemble his family.

Snowdrop: for Lily. The tradition in the women in her mother's side was to name the girls by flowers. Lily's grandmother (the start of the tradition) was Iris, her mother was Rose, then herself and Petunia, and now Snowdrop.

Jamie: for her second father, James. Despite being Severus's, he loved the child. He was willing share with him and risk his life the life of the child he loved.

Eileen: for her first and biological father, Severus. At this point, Severus didn't know that Harry was his, but Lily and James still wanted him with the child. Eileen was the name of Severus's beloved mother.

Potter-Snape: an attempted truce to Severus on James's part. James was a bully and was really nasty to Severus. Severus had also really loved Lily, but he took her. Lily loved both James and Severus. He regretted it all that he did now, and he let the child he loved inherited his name too.

Harry loved his real name. It was pretty and involved three of the people he loved. Two of them that loved him more than anything.

"Even though you have a true form, you have a choice. You can be Harry without the soul piece or Snowdrop."

Harry blinked. He was actually getting a choice for once. He thought that would after becoming Snowdrop.

"The thing is there is prize, I'm afraid. I wish there wasn't. If you choose to be Snowdrop, then the abusive life (not the Boy-who-Lived stuff) and depressing feelings you have will be transfer onto another child in the future. If you choose to be Harry, you will expected to completely rid of the Dark Lord and probably die or be under the expectations for the rest of your life and never be even content. No matter what you choose to be, my dear grandchild, you will have me by your side. With me, you will have true protection."

Now the poor boy/should-be girl was torn. He wanted a new life, but he didn't want someone else to go through what he did.

"Child, I want you to be selfish for once. It's the world that you owns, not them. The world took your parents, your childhood, and your happiness. Still, it's all your choice," Karin said.

"If... If I choose to be Snowdrop, at the earliest possible, you would tell me who the child is and let me have him. I had scars from abuse that hurt so much when I was little. I believed I was a freak and a nobody, someone lower than dirt (I still do). If a child must have this, then let me have him to undone the damage, to love and care for him to heal him."

"That is a sensible deal for that choice. What do you choose? Harry or Snowdrop?"

What did Harry choose?

Harry James Potter...

or Snowdrop Jamie Eileen Potter-Snape?

A boy hero with no life for himself...

or a girl with a chance for a real future?

Who will he become?

"I choose to be Snowdrop!"

* * *

Preview: Karin goes to the Order of the Phoenix to confirm the Daily Prophet that he had reported to for Snowdrop's sake. He brings surprises with him and strikes guilt in those who do love Snowdrop, a.k.a. Harry.


	3. Chapter 3: Dose of Reality

Here's chapter three. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: A Dose of Reality

**The Boy-Who-Lived is a Girl?**

**Who-Should-Not-Be-Named is Really Back?**

**Sirius Black is Innocent?**

_A man named Karin Wings, a pureblood wizard and a phoenix, bursts into the Ministry, cursing everyone within. He came with memories from his grandchild, as he claims, Harry Potter, about the return of the Dark Lord and proof of Mr. Sirius Black's innocence._

_Minister Fudge has a lot to pay for and so do the rest of the Wizarding World. Harry Potter told us the truth of the You-know-who's return, and we treated him like an attention-seeking liar. We did that to a _minor_. The Dark Lord is indeed back, and Peter Pettigrew, the true secret keeper of the Potters and the true murderer of the thirteen muggles, is alive._

_There is also news that the Boy-who-Lived is not a boy at all. Harry James Potter never truly existed. With a fake birth certificate and charms, James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans created Harry Potter from their daughter named Snowdrop to protect her from the war. The glamour charm is now removed and the Boy-who-Lived is no more. Mr. Wings has stated this:_

_"My grandchild is no longer the one to stop the Dark Lord again. Harry Potter is gone and so is what connected him to those duties the world expected of him to do. The scar is gone now. What is left is Snowdrop, a phoenix maiden, who can easily live in my world where other phoenixes are. I wouldn't hold my breath, world, for her to continue the work of her former self. She is her own person now. Don't blame her to not wanting to fight anymore. It is you, wizards and witches of this world, that has let down 'Harry Potter' in the first place."_

The paper that held this article in its front page was toss onto a table. Here is Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black's hated childhood home, the headquarters of the light side of the war, the Order of the Phoenix.

"Is it true? I'm free, and Snowdrop... Snowdrop is..." Sirius whispered in shocked. He didn't know if it was true. Ever since the Minister Fudge didn't believe Harry about Voldemort and started making everyone believe he was an attention-liar, trying to turn everyone against him to protect his seat in office.

Around him, the other members just wondering the same thing. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Snape, the Weasleys, and even the Malfoys (who were spies like Snape to the students' surprise) were wondering the same thing. Yet only Sirius and Remus knew that Harry was really a girl under a glamour. Ron, Hermione, the twins, Ginny, and Draco were also trying to wrap their minds around the fact that their friend was really a girl and a creature, a beautiful, highly protected creature.

"Snowdrop?" Hermione questioned.

"It's a tradition in Lily's family that her grandmother started. She liked snowdrops as much as her own namesake," Remus explained, "My goodness, I wonder what she looks like now. She must look more like Lily than James now."

No one noticed but Snape winced when he said that. He remembered when the former boy came to him with proof that he had a child. He remembered the look on Potter's face when he harshly rejected him.

"Who's this Karin Wings guy?" asked Ron.

"Lily's real father. He is Lord Karin Wings of the phoenix realm, where Fawkes is from. After believing her husband was dead, her mother had an affair with him. They broke it off when it was revealed he was alive. Lily was the result of their affair, and Karin got to be in her life. She never told anyone but her closest friends about being a phoenix maiden (a phoenix being)."

"Come on, let's get them. I can't wait to see Karin again and my little goddaughter," Sirius said, getting up.

"Sirius, you can't. Har... I mean, Snowdrop needs to remain where she is. If Mr. Wings has the right mind, he should leave her with the Dursleys. The blood wards are her safe place from Voldemort," Dumbledore protected, ignoring everyone flinching.

"What the heck with that! I want to see my goddaughter. I don't care what you say anymore!"

"My goodness, you're finally defying the Great Leader of Light, Albus Dumbledore. I think I'm going to have a heart attack," a new voice came. Everyone jumped and saw Karin Wings casually leaned against the doorway.

"How did you get in here?" growled Moody. This place was protected. No one but those in the Order was allowed in here.

"Through the front door naturally," Karin answered with an amused smirk.

"Moody, knock it off. Karin always welcomed here," Sirius said, walking to his best friend's father, "Karin, it's so good to see... Ah!"

Sirius hit the floor from the force of Karin's punch. He, Snape, and Remus was shocked. They never seen him lash out like that before.

"Karin, what...?"

"That's was for what you did to my granddaughter, Black. She's your goddaughter and this is how you treat her," Karin sneered.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with Snowdrop? Is she all right?" asked Sirius.

"She's all right now, no thanks to you, but emotionally may take time. Honestly, do you not care about her?"

"Of course, I care about Snowdrop!"

"Really, I couldn't tell. Offering a home to her, but then taking it back after bringing her hopes up. Are you trying to destroy her?"

"Lord Wings, please tell us what's going on? It's obvious something happened. Explain to us," said Professor McGonagall.

"Why of course, how about I start with the old goat you worship left Snowdrop, presently Harry at the time, on the doorstop of her relatives. They abused her ever since she was left there. Her room was a cupboard for ten years, she was overworked with chores, bullied by her spoiled cousin, beaten, and berated for just being alive! Then she is thrown into the wizarding world with no knowledge of it all. But everyone believes she'll be all right, because she took out the Dark Lord as an infant! With all the crazy events that happen to her during her school days, her biological father rejects her, her godfather and her other father's friend leaves her behind, her friends are fakes, and her fellow champion is killed in front of her! Does someone help her? No! They are blind, cowardly, stupid, or busy worshipping the amazing Dumbledore like he is the minister of magic, not a headmaster of a school!"

Karin panted for breath as everyone was staring at him shocked.

"It didn't help that she wasn't getting treated for leukemia," he continued.

Hermione gasped, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it? What's leukemia?" asked Bill. Karin raised an eyebrow. From his granddaughter's memories and what he was sensing, Bill, Charile, and the twins were trustworthy. Darco too since he was pretending to be a spoiled blood-superior idiot.

"It's a disease, a cancer in the bone marrow. There's no cure, but people fight it and need treatment. If it fails or gets untreated, it's fatal. She's dying," Hermione answered.

"Not really. Snowdrop is a horcux. A piece of Voldemort's soul was inside her. She knew it too. It was blocking the disease but let it grow. It wasn't hurting her or affecting her. She was safe... but she fell into depression this summer. She lost her will to live," Karin said, earning a gasp, "She wasn't weak enough to take her life, but a few days, her uncle did a number on her and went to finish her off. He stabbed her and broke the horcux, releasing the leukemia and awaking her phoenix magic. Her uncle was consumed by darkness. She had purified subconsciouly and saw him changed from a hating cruel relative to a worried and frighten uncle. I came to save her and gave her a choice. To be Harry or Snowdrop."

"Harry has a responsibility and..." Dumbledore interrupted.

"It's too much for a child! Fight a wizard that is three times her age; if survived, become an auour; and marry someone she didn't love. Where is Snowdrop's choice in that! I saw those marriage contracts for Harry and Ginny! Since the goblins knew that Harry is a mask, they put it invalid, thank goodness. Snowdrop's life is now her own. With this chance, another child will take her abusive life. It was her choice and I wanted her to be selfish. She did choose it of course but with a deal to take the child away earliest as possible as raise him as her own."

"Could she? Sacrifice other life for her own..."

"Oh, so sacrificing Snowdrop for the 'greater good' and taking away her own will and her chances for happiness doesn't matter. At least, she is taking responsibility and choosing to save and raise the child while you all will just control her. Snowdrop is a better person than all of you could ever hope to be!"

"Wait a mintue," Draco cut in, "You said that she was rejected by her biological father. Does that mean that James Potter isn't her father and her real one is still alive?"

"Yes," Karin answered, glaring over to the fidgeting Snape. Remus and Sirius seem uncomfortable since they knew the answer. "Her full name is Snowdrop Jamie Eileen Potter-Snape."

"Snape!"

Severus froze when he heard his daughter's full name. She bared his mother's name?

"Snape's her father! That... that...!"

"Silence, you little weasel!" Karin yelled at Ron, "You have no right to saw a word about Snowdrop and her parentage. Lily loved both James and Snape! Even though she was carry someone else's child, James didn't care! He loved Snowdrop so much. He blood-adopted her in order to put a piece of him in her so that she had a mother and two fathers. Anyway if Lily was still here and knew about all of this, she would blow a gasket and kill all of you!"

Everyone winced. Despite Snape's accusions of Harry being just like James, he... or rather she had her mother's temper. And Lily was always very scary when angered.

"Now I'm bringing Snowdrop here this evening, but you won't been seeing her until tomorrow. The reason why is that I believe that it would be good for her sake to be here. You can beg on your knees for her forgiveness. She's at Godric's Hollow right now."

Karin turned away but stopped. He went back and slammed a black book in front of the potions master.

"Here, read it. It's Snowdrop's diary. The Dursleys gave it to me to find some way to atone for what they did to _your_ daughter who you had rejected. It's starts when she started Hogwarts in her first. It's mentions from her past to just before she turned into Snowdrop. Read it and understand what she feels for you."

Karin left for real now, apparating to where his granddaughter was at.

* * *

Appearing in Godric's Hollow's front porch, Karin walked in. He sighed when he did. Snowdrop was content here. He promised her that she will live here when the war was over. He had hated to disappoint her by telling her to go to Grimmauld Place. As much as she wanted to see everyone, she didn't want to be faced with disappointment again by the people she loved but didn't cared about her back.

After Godric's Hollow was fixed, Snowdrop drowned herself in the items that remained there that had belonged to her mama and dad. Though Karin couldn't see it, he knew she was happy here.

"Snowdrop," he called as he entered a room, "It's time to start packing. Everything will be okay."

"Yes, Grandpa," said the figure within the room.

That evening, everyone heard the sound of their new guests apparating to the guest room, but no one went near. They had decided to stay until morning to see the new form of the child.

In his room, Severus Snape sat on his bed with Snowdrop's diary in his hands. He had read the whole thing already.

Snowdrop Potter-Snape was so pure and compassion but she was hurting.

She was locked a cupboard for ten years.

She was starved for being different.

She was beaten for existing.

She was berated, even though she did what she could.

But she still possess a big, kind, and beautiful heart.

In the entries about him, Snowdrop had defended his harsh and cruel actions towards her and gave reasons where he was shown as a better person than he would've taken credit for and where she made herself feel worthless.

In the entry when he had rejected her (as Harry Potter) as her child, she had said that he was right to turn her away. That she shouldn't burden him, despite the fact she was desperate for a family who would care for her.

Right now, everyone was at a rough spot with Snowdrop. They each did nothing when they had said they cared and they wanted to protect her. Yeah right, putting her in abusive muggles to protect her and treating her like a tool was some way to show that she meant something to them. The only ones who proved that they had truly loved and cared about Snowdrop was Lily and James Potter. But they were dead. They express their love for the girl anymore because their ultimate sacrifice.

Severus felt something inside him. He felt guilty and angered at himself. He was one of reasons why Snowdrop fell into despression, because he was stuck on his grudge on James Potter, his daughter's half-blood-adoptive father. Now he realizing that he always wanted to be close to her, even when she was Harry before they found out his parentage. He had to make up all the pain he turn Snowdrop through.

Her mother, Lily, loved Snowdrop so very much. So much that she transfer her phoenix powers to her daughter to not only protect her life but kept the glamour on her to protect her. That's why Lily died though she could've been reborn. She gave her powers to her daughter, based on her love.

Now, Severus Tobias Snape, Snowdrop's biological father, would not let that sacrifice be in a vain and allow Snowdrop to be alone and unprotected.

* * *

Preview: The order gets to see Snowdrop and her changes.


End file.
